That Girl
by EmeraldWit
Summary: DOING A SECOND CHAPTER. Stay Tuned  Rated M for implied slash. a little swearing. Achohol references. the normal stuff. I tried for humor i think i failed. May do a sequal if I get any requests. I got requests.


Summary: What happens when Cid manages to get Vincent to wear civilian clothes?

Gus-Gus and I are awaiting the person to hope over the fence to deliver the Flames. Down Gus-Gus, Down! So this is my second story. I tried for humor but I think I failed.

I know that I should be updating Price of life but this was plaguing the brain like the virus that makes the Zombies want to be a Mongoose.

We do not own Final fantasy VII it belongs to yadda yadda yadda, we all know the shpeal

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a usual day at the bar, People just getting off work coming by for a beer before heading; some looking for a person to share the night with, Some being rude shouting inappropriate comments to the female guests (they already got the one more and you're out warning) while others came just to spend all their money at her establishment. Not that Tifa was complaining of course, she was just hoping for a somewhat quiet night.

Tonight was a get together with all of her friends, some having not seen for a year. It was meant to be a reunion of sorts; she just didn't want to be spending it behind the counter. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Last call for tonight people, I'm closing shop early tonight!" Tifa hollered over the dim of the patrons.

"Why so early? It's not even nine" One man yelled. He happened to be the one that was trying to get one of her staff members to "service" him. A grin broke out on his face, "what if I don't want to leave?"

"First I have a group that booked the entire bar tonight and if you don't leave then I'm Going to make you," Tifa gritted through her teeth.

Thankfully at that moment, Cid walked through the door, Apparently dragging a reluctant girl behind him. The girl had her long black hair pulled up into a pony tail with a few bangs falling down to frame her face. Wearing a baggy green sweater that didn't take away from her figure, but further accentuate it. Her pants wear dark denim that clung to her thighs but began to flair just a bit so you couldn't tell if her ankles were dainty or not. And last but not least, her feet seemed to have a pair of regular sneakers (AN: think Classic Converse) that have seen better days but looked as if they have walked a couple thousand miles in them. Needless to say she was kind of pretty….So what was she doing with a loud mouthed claptrap like Cid? Last time she checked he was giving bedroom eyes to Vincent and trying to get him to move into his house.

-_If he has hurt Vincent in any way, I swear I'm gonna kill him," _Tifa thought_. –cause now Vincent is going to be all moody and go back to that dank, musty mansion that's full of monsters. It's going to be hell if he gets back to being depressed._

Cid walked up to the counter, pulling the reluctant woman to the counter that was currently Tifa's base. The girl doing all that was possible to melt into the background.

"Tifa Love, can I get a shot of whiskey followed by a gin?" Cid asked as he sat himself down on one of the few vacant stools left. Tifa just glared at him, moving from behind the counter and grabbing Cid's arm dragging him away from the counter and from the girl he just kidnapped. Most likely he dumped Vince and now he wants a look alike to keep him company so he won't feel so bad…the jerk.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tifa inquired. Once she rounded the corner she whipped her head and hisses through her teeth. "What the hell is your Problem?"

"What… what are ya talkin' about Tifa?" Cid asked.

"What in gods blazes did you do to Vincent that you have to blow him off to bring some look alike slut that you paid so you wouldn't look like an ass." She Fumed about to smack him.

BAM!

"WHAT'S UP LITTLE BITCHES?" Barret shouted to the crowd that was slowly trickling out of the bar. The lagers picked up their pace at the sight of the hulking cyborg. Closely following the man was Cloud, Rude, Reno (AN: I know that their Turks just play along please…), and Yuffie.

"Tifa, how are you?" Yuffie hopped over to where they were standing and leaned over to that she had her ass sticking out, eyes closed grinning for an answer.

"NEVER MIND THAT, WHOSE THE CHICK?" Barret shouted over to the group. Trying and failing to be somewhat discrete. Said girl in the green sweater just hid her face morso than what she already hid, but now her face was cherry red.

"oh. What can I get for you miss?" Tifa asked currently forgetting that Cid dragged this girl here. So she might just serve her a drink then send her home explaining how much Cid was an ass and how he was currently involved.

"cannnigettawerrdwineen," the girl Mumbled to her.

"Sorry sweet heart I missed that can you say it again?"

"Can I get a glass of red wine?" she said more clearly. Tifa was surprised that her voice was a little deeper than what she thought she might have sounded like. Tifa thought she would have a sweet, chime of a bell kind of voice. This was Velvet Chocolate. Tifa served the drink and looked at her fellow comrades, handing out their poisons.

"So Gramps where's Vin-Chan? And what did you say to make him not show up?" Yuffie asked. The question was on everyone's mind. Most the time when Cid was alone he would complain that Vincent wasn't there.

"What do ya mean?"

"OH Come on, who are you kidding, you pissed off Vin-Chan again and now he stormed off again, didn't he? So instead you brought this slut here to take his place so you wouldn't feel like a dick when you were drunk. God you are such an

"YUFFIE SHUT UP!" Everyone snapped their heads to the quiet girl that came in with Cidney. "I'm right hear so you can all relax and leave him alone."

"Vincent?"

"yes?"

"where's your cape, and your leather?"

"I thought that I would try something a little more casual." Vincent replied.

"you're hairs up."

"Cid did it. He said that it matched the style." He said looking down at his apparel.

Tifa then came around the counter and beckoned Vincent to stand and turn around. She then proceeded to shove her hand down the back of his pants.

Against popular belief, Vincent squealed. "oh, hold still you baby, just give me two seconds and I'll, ah ha. Cid put you in girl jeans." She said with a grin on her face. Everyone was rolling on the floor, Cid was nowhere in sight and Vincent was blushing something fierce.

First time the group has ever seen Vincent Valentine in regular clothes, and Cid dressed him in girls' clothing. Oh god Vincent was never going to live it down. He was going to kill Cid when they got home. That Bastard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An: okay I couldn't get this out of my head and I Know that the ending sucks it's just 2 in the morning and I Feel like it's okay. As I wrote in my last chapter published, Creative feedback is appreciated and welcomed. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing style, I am open for suggestions. Flames won't be as welcomed but they have to get past Gus-Gus first.

For those that don't know Gus-Gus is my chocobo. He's such a good boy.

Thanks for reading and I hope that it inspires you to write as well. This is my second story. So you can rip it to shreds if you want and yes I do know I just contradicted myself.

Wit.


End file.
